


【洋灵】蓓蕾

by didiholdmetight



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight





	【洋灵】蓓蕾

阳光暖和，眼睛眯着。  
明媚的日照肆意的洒落在正躺在长椅的木子洋身上，他用双手把头枕着，大概是这个姿势实在太累，感觉每个位置也不舒服。

他想起了他的那颗小棉花糖，外头沾满了入口即化的糖霜，幼细得在呑下口中时渗透他的每一寸血管和组织，毫不废力地直达他心底。松软绵密的内涵，需要他去细心咀嚼，在口腔中捞动转圈地翻滚着，享受着那最柔软的部分逐渐被侵占最后彻底落入男人的口里。  
对了，他的棉花糖呢？

“灵超。” 木子洋依旧闭着眼，他用气若游丝般的声线召唤他的至爱珍宝。

一把清脆悦耳的男声自远而至，从远方正在向他靠近。  
“洋哥，我下来了。” 小孩听上去很是雀跃，肯定又是边挂着甜笑边朝他跑过来。  
木子洋心中已经有了画面，他本来平淡的面上也泛开了一抹浅笑。

少年是他的喜乐，是他的珍宝，也是他的柠檬。  
残留在心中挥之不去的，柠檬苦涩的气味。

他忆起那个让人不甚回首的夜晚，心就不能自制的抽动着，他立马睁开双眼，带有几分自己都没有留意到的慌张搜索灵超的身影。  
直到瞳孔被一抹白所占据，木子洋摇摆不定的心才被重新安放好。

当他看清看前的光景时，脆弱易碎的心灵又被什么再次撩拨。  
他的少年白如雪，他一向也知道。  
灵超身上挂着一件白色的背心，那圆形的领口大得木子洋都看到了他整个胸口，袖口也是，似乎只要微风一吹便能从旁边看到他的那两抹玫红。  
这件背心质料很软，贴在少年的身上，他的肩膀尽能力的支撑着那两条幼细脆弱的吊带，任意一条滑了一下胸前的风光都会让人一览无遗。  
然后少年下身空荡荡的，仅有柔软的布料恰好的盖过私密处。  
和木子洋对上眼的灵超面上也泛开了羞涩的笑，他转身跑进花圃里头。

精灵对男人说，来追我啊。  
还带有少年平常的嘻笑声。

木子洋把口水咽下去，喉结明显的上下滑动。  
这个笑容，永远都能使他如此的心动。

灵超被玫瑰花包围着，他俯下身去仔细抚摸着白玫瑰的花瓣花茎，领口下的光景也被木子洋收于眼底。  
少年胸前的小花蕾，大概比这里任何一朵花都更垂涎欲滴更为甜美可口，这少年浑身也是甜的好吃的。  
男人目不暇给，他用早已沙哑性感的声音对灵超说：”过来，小弟。”  
小精灵后知后觉的发现了自己刚才干了些什么，他星眸微转，然后把那颗掉落在土壤上的白玫瑰捡起了。  
他把玫瑰别在自己的头上，挂在耳边，再一路朝木子洋小跑着。

那朵花摇摇欲坠，身上那块薄布也仿佛下一秒就会飘起。

木子洋强忍着心中的欲念，他接过向他跑来的灵超，捧起他那张清丽的小脸。  
“人比花娇的小孩。” 木子洋下手很轻的揉了把灵超脸颊的嫩肉。  
听到男人的话后，灵超本来那双剪水秋眸也刹那间变得无比凶狠的瞪着木子洋看。

他幽怨的问：”木子洋你说谁是小孩？”  
被灵超恐吓的木子洋不禁挑眉，他嘴上多了一抹邪笑，跟少年说，是你啊灵超。  
木子洋还来不及说下一句，便被灵超堵上了嘴。

少年用他那柔软温热的唇吻上了男人性感的嘴，他的双手攀上男人的后颈情不自觉地掂起脚尖，本来他只是仅仅触碰着对方的唇，但没想到被男人抓回主权，自己的腰被男人抱住了更往他的那边贴，男人用尽双唇去吸吮着他的唇瓣，他动作很轻很柔，他感觉到自己是被男人捧在心尖上的。  
男人的手再用力把灵超往自己的方向带，好让二人的身躯紧紧抱着。

灵超终于感觉到那人凸起的炙热，正毫无忌惮的贴着自己衣摆下的私处，那地方压着他藏在内裤里的性器，被它磨蹭几下，不出意料之外地，灵超也硬了。

感受到怀中的人片刻的僵硬，木子洋眼中的笑意更深了，他更卖力的去吻他，趁灵超走神时把巧舌伸进他的口腔里头，搅动着少年的丁香粉舌，舌尖滑过他的贝齿。  
在灵超被吻得精神散唤来不及呑下口水的瞬间，木子洋终于离开了他的唇，他还刻意的勾出了一根银丝，男人意味深长的盯着面色潮红的少年，边伸手把银丝拉断，又似是挑衅的把手指放到自己口中。  
他舔弄着自己的食指，先是伸出舌尖在指头滑了一圈，再把整只手指都送进嘴里，前后的抽动吸吮着，动作很慢，慢得很色情。  
特别是看着男人那挑逗的眼神和格外明显的水声，都让灵超觉得受不了。

他从来都没有试过和一个人如此的亲近，他从来都没有接触过另一个男人的性器，他从来都没有感受到如此的寂寞难熬。  
所以他把剩下的半分意志也抛于脑后，他刚下来时抛掉的白衬衫黑长裤早已证明了他今天的决心。

灵超走近男人，对他说：”哥哥你在做什么？”  
那纯良的眼神和天真的语气都让木子洋更兴奋了，他像是在带坏一只无比圣洁的精灵，要让这美而自知的妖精因为任意放火而受到丁点应得的教训。  
木子洋依旧在吸吮着长指，他把沾上水光的手指抽出，巧舌从指腹滑到指尖，他才心满意足的收回手指。  
“我在止痒。” 他狡黠一笑。  
“弟弟我浑身也好痒。”  
少年用那双水汪汪的眼睛注视着木子洋，那受了委屈般的眼神都让木子洋觉得，是不是该收手？

一秒间，灵超拿起木子洋刚放下的大手，把那只湿透的长指送到嘴边落下了一个轻吻。  
他对男人说，亲亲就不痒了。  
木子洋还是无法不为少年的纯真和直白感到心动，他先是愣住了，后来更被少年的动作吓呆了。

灵超把他那双白晢的手放到肩带上，装作漫不经心的往上的提了提，实际上那幅度大得都被提到颈上了，那宽松的袖口位随着他的动作朝中心挪移，最后毫不犹疑的露出了心口的那两朵蓓蕾，粉粉嫩嫩的，是樱花的那种颜色。  
他双唇一开一合，说：”哥哥我也痒，你不帮帮我吗？”

会意过来的木子洋走到灵超前面，微微屈膝把灵超整个身子抱起了。  
他单手托住少年身下的两团软肉，把人往屋里带。  
“洋哥你要带我去哪里？” 灵超仍然在木子洋胸前晃动着两条白滑修长的美腿。  
男人没有答话，他单脚把房门踢开再把怀里的少年扔到床上，少年眼神迷离的躺在床上，用那双含水双眸直勾勾的看着男人。  
木子洋把身上的衣服都给脱掉，他仿佛在拍摄什么艺术片似的，每个动作都异常的缓慢，又无比的优雅，面上那从容不迫的表情让灵超感动心里的什么被扇动起来。

近似于怒火，他有种莫名的冲动想要把眼前这个温柔自信的男人给征服，让他波澜不惊的面上染上为自己而情动和失控的神色。  
他更恼怒，是男人在自己面前还能保持理智。

他可已经，为哥哥失足了。

木子洋脱得剩下胀鼓鼓的内裤后，便往陷在白色大床上的可人儿走去。  
灵超不想显得自己太过情动难耐，便把虎珀色的眼睛给闭上了，不去看这个可恶的男人。  
“弟弟你哪处不舒服了，洋哥给你检查一下哦。” 男人在他耳边轻声说。

少年依旧没有张眼，于是木子洋便放肆的叼着了他娇嫩欲滴的乳头，用双唇卖力的吸吮，又用牙齿轻力的磨过，另一只手则是抚慰着少年的另一边，用指腹按着红豆打转的揉着，一阵线的酥麻惹得灵超情不自禁的发出了微弱的轻吟。  
他张开眼睛，便看到在自己胸前埋头苦干的木子洋，虽然他早就有了心理准备，可是难不免为此感到丁点的害羞，他把手放到木子洋头上，似是推却，但双手却不自觉的插进男人的头发中。  
他怯生生对木子洋说：”现在不痒了。”

木子洋连忙抬头，看到少年的脸早已涨红，耳边还插着一朵洁白的花，这样的他叫他更心动了，怎么可能住手不干？  
“那么宝贝是不想要了吗？” 男人委屈的说。  
只见灵超立马从木子洋身下逃了出来，单手把身子撑起。  
他眼珠一转，对木子洋说：  
”哥哥我有礼物要送你。”

以为自己诱导失败的木子洋还是先沉着气，温柔的问灵超有什么要送他。  
你送你自己给我就好了。  
谁知灵超却在卖关子，他伸手摸到床上的眼罩为木子洋戴起，对他说你待会便知道了。

木子洋被蒙起双眼，只好费尽力气去倾听周围的声音。  
他先是听到小孩跳下床的声音，然后是厕所传来的水声，小孩再次回到床上，但手上应该是在做着什么动作，整张床也在微微的晃动着。

“啊。” 一会儿后传来灵超的惊叫。

这吓得木子洋想要脱下眼罩，但灵超连忙呼喊让他不要脱。  
听到灵超语气中的倔强，木子洋也只好听他的。  
“好了，你脱吧。” 灵超说。  
男人把眼罩脱下，看到的是无比旖旎醉人的一个场面。

灵超张开腿把整个私处都给露了出来，他身上依旧挂着那件凌乱不堪的背心，胸前那泛着水光的两点让人面红心跳，那屈曲撑开的大腿中间是他早已立起来的性器，再往下看，理应便是他的私处。  
但此刻，木子洋被这朵花给掠夺了所有的视线。  
少年那让男人魂牵梦绕的小穴，正恰好的被一朵白玫瑰所遮蔽。

始作俑者灵超自觉不用多说，他撑着身子别过脸不去看木子洋，但下一秒木子洋便拥他入怀把他狂热的吻着。  
他想用热情去回报小孩的主动。  
灵超享受着，他心中窃喜着男人为他的不能自已。

他在木子洋耳边娇嗔连连，嚷他快点。  
“哥你不拆礼物吗，我送了玫瑰给你呢。” 他指指下身的玫瑰。  
“你是在勾引我吗灵超？” 木子洋笑着反问他，同时把头埋在少年的下体。  
木子洋在花朵前欣赏了良久，享受着玫瑰清冷的花香。但他不想再演什么君子的戏码，便用牙咬着花瓣，逐小的把花茎抽出来。  
这般刺激已经让灵超受不了，他周边的双腿也因此颤抖发软，眼睛也快要迫出泪水。  
把玫瑰彻底抽出的刹那，他的泪也落了下来。

男人看着那被揉躏过后透着粉红的小穴，想都不想便用嘴吻上了那处，大手也覆上灵超的阴茎套弄，他用上舌头尖进花穴里头顶弄着，又不停的进出，发出了湿黏的暧味声音，少年也被他弄得只能发出魅惑的呻吟。  
“哥哥。”  
少年的脚踝扫过男人粗壮的性器，想用脚趾把他的内裤给脱下。  
木子洋没有停下手上的动作，单手把碍事的内裤扯了下来，暴露了他那根紫红粗壮的阳物。  
“我...快...不行了...” 灵超喘着气，面色潮红地说。  
于是木子洋便低头把灵超的性器吃下，像刚才在花园一样用舌头舔着他的茎身，又把整个顶端都给含着，很快身体一弹，灵超便忍不住的在他口射了。  
刚射后身体软绵绵没有什么气力，可是灵超还是连忙直起身把他哥拥住，双目含泪的对他说着对不起。  
木子洋把他爱人的精液全都呑下去了，爱怜的吻了吻少年的眼角。  
“我又没嫌你，笨蛋。”  
灵超半阖着眼，舒适的躺在木子洋的怀内，却感受到那炙热正顶在他的臀瓣上。  
他把手摸到身后，那冰凉的大手覆上木子洋的茎身，想给哥哥手淫。  
“弟弟是在做什么？” 木子洋忍不住的发出了舒爽的喘息。  
“想让哥哥舒服。” 灵超有点不好意思，不过手上的动作也没有停下。

看着小孩青涩的手法，木子洋不禁失笑。  
他对灵超说：”你不想一起舒服吗？”  
然后灵超便马上住手了，他笑着回头。

“就等你这句呢，木子洋。” 他眼中的风情和欲望明晃晃的现在木子洋眼前，男人也不跟他客气的把他压在身下。  
他替他做着扩张，嘴里尽是淫秽的话。  
“都知道小弟这张嘴就是要被哥哥的肉棒插了。”  
“刚才还插什么花，那花茎这么幼。”  
“当然不能满足到我小弟啦。”

但其实他心知灵超还是第一次，手上的动作很是轻柔，寻找着可人儿的敏感点。  
“啊...你闭嘴...” 灵超这时是真的痒了。  
直到他找到那颗突出，灵超的花穴也含得住他三根长指后，木子洋便把手指抽出来。

木子洋把顶端放到穴口磨蹭，他柔声问灵超可以吗。  
被问的灵超整个身子往前趴，展露出那被男人弄得湿透的花穴给对方看，还伸手揉了揉上头的两团软肉。  
“进来吧...” 他低语。  
得到小孩的首肯木子洋也毫不留情的把顶端挤进温热紧致的私处里，尽根没入后两人同时都发出了欢愉的喘息和呻吟。

木子洋浅浅的抽动着，生怕自己的动作会伤害到灵超。他实在被夹得舒服，柔媚的软肉迎合着他的巨物，不停的吮吸挤压着。  
“宝贝你好紧。” 男人忍不住的赞叹。  
身下的美人被男人侵占着，快感让他也不能思考什么。  
“因为...是只被...哥哥...插过的...穴穴。” 灵超被插得舒服仰头，说出的话也让身上的男人更加卖力的顶弄搅动。

拍打声响遍房间，混合着后穴不断翻出的黏液，色情得一塌糊涂。  
他拼命的顶弄撞击着灵超，用粗大的肉棒捣弄着灵超娇媚幼嫩未经开发的小穴。  
“好粗...嗯...啊...”  
他看着灵超那双叫他着迷的眼睛里现在只装着他一个，整个身体也送到他的身前给他品尝，满足感顿时油然而生。

看着小孩身上的破布，木子洋想把它脱掉。  
“宝贝想夹到哥哥射吗？” 他故作可怜的问。

灵超眨了眨被情欲所薰陶的双眼，他觉得自己舒服了一次那么也要让哥哥舒服吧，所以他便更加用力的夹紧木子洋的腰身，羞涩地点头。  
“啊...好啊...” 他拿头去蹭着男人的胸口，让对方又火又痒。  
“你想怎样...也可以...” 他埋在木子洋的胸口呜咽喘息着，身体抖过不停。  
木子洋把阴茎从媚肉里抽了出来，灵超则是欲求不满的往后坐去追哥哥的性器。  
他的宝贝眼睛湿润地瞪着他，他对他说了一句话。

“坐上来自己吃，好吗宝贝？” 木子洋把灵超的身体摆正，让他跨坐在他的腰间。  
那泥泞不堪的穴口早已被插得红肿，现正一张一合的流出淫液，少年私处的软毛也沾上了水渍，沾湿了木子洋的腹肌。

灵超听完后也就二话不说的扶着木子洋的腹肌坐起来，他握住那根被自己的蜜液所沾湿的性器，对准穴口把里面送。  
他下垂的眼帘被激得止不住的轻颤，当顶端被浅浅插入时他大腿一软，整个身子忍不住的往下坠，一插到底。  
被肉棒直捅到底的刺激让少年忍不住又泄了，炙热的白浊全数射到木子洋的胸前。  
看着手法笨拙可爱的少年，而下身正被那销魂的小嘴吸得快要泄了，木子洋也只好强忍内心那把人儿压在身下狠狠去操的欲望，让他的宝贝主导这埸欢悦的性爱。  
“啊。“ 木子洋舒爽的轻叹。  
听到男人为他情动的喘息，灵超更想卖力的让这个给他快乐的人满足。

他笔直的长腿绞紧木子洋精壮的腰，无师自通的前后摇摆，扭动着细腰，身上那块碎布也随之晃动，让胸前那两处里上水光的乳头在木子洋的眼前若隐若现。  
木子洋难耐的跟他说，弟弟把衣服脱掉好不好。  
灵超也就乖乖听话照办，他表情夹杂着愉悦和痛苦，双手交叉把胸前的衣摆抽起，与木子洋坦承相见，整个动作风情万种。  
他把脱下的背心摔到床边，空出的双手试着像木子洋刚才揉他的乳头一样的揉搓着，身下的动作依旧在继续。

“嗯...好舒服...” 他酥麻的喘息着。  
“哥哥你...好棒...” 他意味深长的看向木子洋，那挑逗的眼神让对方更配合的往上顶弄着他的花穴，收获到小孩更为妩媚的呻吟。  
“这么大...啊...小可爱要...被你...弄坏了...”

卖力扭动着腰肢的灵超在刹那间停下了，木子洋以为他是累了便想哄他，怎料到他在下个瞬间便把双腿撑在床上，蹲在木子洋的肉棒上一下下的插弄，每一下的拍打都发出了响亮的「啪啪」声。  
灵超也因更深的体位而放声浪叫起来，少了最后一块布的他也与当初那个白衣少年清纯的形象沾不上边。

“洋哥......用力顶...我...” 灵超的叫床声能勾起任何人最原始的欲望。  
这个姿势让灵超的最私密处完全的展露了在木子洋的面前，那M形打开的大腿里头是正在艰难的含着他的粗壮性器的粉嫩穴口，每次进出都把深红的穴肉翻出穴口，包围交合处的肌肤也早已弄得湿漉漉，撘配上本应清纯的少年此刻竟淫荡的在他身上埋头苦干自给自足，蕴满春情的模样让木子洋快要交械。

“宝贝...快起来...” 木子洋不知道此刻自己的声音是如此的沙哑，但在灵超耳中听来却是世间最为性感的絮语。  
灵超大腿内侧的那些嫩肉也因撞击而抖动，形成一浪接一浪的波动，简直是视觉上的盛宴。

“你是要...啊...射了吗...” 灵超被顶得也快到了，他想和哥哥一起到。  
“对...快出来...” 男人想离开灵超湿暖的小穴，可是灵超却是整个人趴在他身上抱紧着他。  
“射...给我...想要...” 他不依不饶的呑吐着男人的阴茎。  
“流出来...嗯...就再放...到...我的嘴里...”

灵超的后穴忽然抽搐痉挛，在这种快感下木子洋也不再忍耐，他粗喘着在灵超的花穴里头内射了。精液把灵超烫得不行，他在男人的怀里敏感的颤抖着。  
两人同时都发出满足欢愉的叹息，高潮过后相拥依偎在一起。

木子洋没想过这天会来得这么快，他心疼又怜爱这个总是为他付出作主的小孩儿。  
不过小孩当然是要为了他今天的勾引付出点代价。

他揉搓着灵超那两团软肉，调侃着小孩：”今天怎么勾引哥哥了，要不是我都不知道我小弟这么浪呢。”  
本来倦透正想小睡一会的灵超闻言后立马抬头怒视着他，那嘟得高高的小嘴却与他这恶狠狠的表情丝毫不撘。  
“我...你...木子洋你坏蛋！！！” 他支支吾吾的似是有话想说，但终究还是没有开口。  
惹毛灵超的木子洋只好连忙哄他，想让他说说是什么原因。  
“都是因为你。” 他羞耻的说。  
木子洋睁大眼睛问他他干什么了。  
身上沾上各种黏腻的液体，灵超心中的满足感也不禁油然而生。  
他忆起那天的场景，嫣然一笑。

“你记得我第一次来到你房间的那天吗？” 他反问木子洋。  
“你只是抱抱我就硬了。” 灵超笑了。  
大梦初醒的木子洋也是气了，他似是想要重拾雄风的顶了顶灵超的私处，威胁他问他想不想活了。

“哥你有需要，做弟弟也就只好帮你一把了。” 他的小爱人是这样说的。  
被灵超的逻辑打败了，他也就只好用日后的光景善待这个甘愿为他献上一切的少年。  
“那么再多一发。” 木子洋回他。


End file.
